Guisseppe
NOTE: i still need to add a photo to the column. On-Screen Appearance Jumps out of a pipe Special Attacks Neutral B - Boo Buddies fires a circle of boo buddies from his vacuum, which hover for 6 seconds before dissapearing. No more can be spawned during this time. Side B - Big Boo fires Big Boo out of his vacuum, which floats around for 8 seconds and swallows any player that comes near. When the time runs out- if an opponent is swallowed- spits out enemy with damage greatly increased if Guisseppe is swallowe- spit out with damge reduced Up B - Laundry Hamper swings down hamper and traps opponent under it; opponent breaks out after 5 seconds, good for getting away when percentage is up. Down B - Pizza Throw throws pizza at opponents; large damage percentage that goes down the more time it spends in the air. Final Smash - Giant Mushroom takes a Mario Party giant mushroom, which lets him break platf he walks into and easily KO opponents, good for attacking on big stages. NOTE: this doesn't actually have to do with him, but i thought it would be cool. KOSFX KOSFX1: GWAAAAAAH KOSFX2: Oh NOOOOOO Star KOSFX: WAAAAAH Screen KOSFX: OFOFOOF Taunts Up: grabs a phone and talks into it Sd: grabs a hamper and loads clothes into it Dn: lies down and sighs Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: waves weakly at audience before collapsing in exhaustion Victory 2: sits at a table and eats a pizza Victory 3: waves vaccum at boos Lose/Clap: falls off the screen like the Donkey Kong death screen Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures sits at a table and chews while staring out an open window at a pipe, as if waiting for mario to return. Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - kicks at legs and punches face * Dash Attack - jumps and punches * Forward tilt - swings with vaccum head * Up tilt - jumps up mario style with his fist in the air * Down tilt - swings a laundry basket down * Side Smash - slaps on both sides * Up Smash - fires vacuum upward * Down Smash - stomps downward Aerial Attacks * N-Air - kicks while spinning * F-Air - headbutt * B-Air - spins around Donkey Kond death style * U-Air - fires vacuum downward * D-Air - drops pizza box and kicks it Throws * Grab - sucks up with vacuum * Pummel - fires out multiple Boos which dissapear when they come lut in the open * Forward Throw- shoots outward * Back Throw - spins and shoots * Up Throw - fires boo out which swallows opponent and spits them out in he air * Down Throw - Kicks the vacuum head off Other Attacks * Ledge attack: swings around and kicks feet out * 100% ledge attack: swings outward with vacuum * Front attack: knees opponent in groin * Back attack: kicks backward with one foot * Trip attack: lunges forward at feet Pros & Cons Pros * fast * easy to use * powerful attacks Cons * hard to recover from being knocked off a ledge * Symbol Dorkly D Victory Music dorkly jingle Kirby Hat haircut and mustache Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake CodecEdit TBA Daily Buglin'Edit TBA Palutena's GuidanceEdit TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Edit Video Music Edit Ending Music Edit Lawl Food Edit Pawlette Swaps Edit * Trivia * Video Edit Category:Dorkly Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Brother Category:Fanmade